


A Final Goodbye

by seooshi



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seooshi/pseuds/seooshi
Summary: ""He had been walking to his home in silence- if you don't count the bitter winds that day -when he saw a kid stumble out of the tall grass on the side of the road, wide eyed. His hair was a mess, part of it seemed a tad bit longer than the rest, like it was cut off. Tear tracks cut through his dirt and soot covered body. Bruises dotted his limbs, and there were cuts on his lip, eyebrow, and the bridge of his nose. He definitely looked like he had a rough day.""
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Prauf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	A Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm new to writing about Star Wars so I don't know the names of every single thing so I would greatly appreciate it if you could help me out on some parts! Like, I tried to do some research but I just cant find good names for food so if anyone has stuff for that please let me know lol. I hope you enjoy this!

Prauf was having a very hard day at the scrapyard. He had just gotten news from his boss that someone else will be taking command, and it upset him greatly. He had loved and appreciated his boss. He had always made sure that Prauf and the other crew members were kept safe and when taking risky jobs- which was very rare for them, as another, more highly trained crew would do that- Prauf would be kept safe because he and his coworkers were given proper tools and gear.

But what would this new boss be like? Hell, it wasn't even just a new boss for his crew, it was basically a new government that would take over Bracca and make sure everything was in order. Maybe it was because of the wars and battles that had taken over the planet, and this was just a new thing that was happening.Prauf didn't know exactly what it was, as he didn't keep up with politics. After all, he  _ was _ in a desolate scrapyard, with only a few cities residing on the polluted, backwater planet, there  _ wasn’t _ much for him to hear about. There's a war going on? When is there  _ not _ .

He traipsed through the littered, stale ground and hummed a tune to himself, oblivious to others around him as he jumped on the train that would take him home. He wondered what he would eat for dinner. Probably a nice slab of steak and some soup.  _ Yeah, that sounds nice. _

Prauf, lost in his daydreams, barely heard the intercom on his train crackle out an announcement from the galaxy. It was one of the workers of Bracca had been waiting to hear, after learning that there would be changes in the workplace.  _ Why is everything changing here? It's always been the same. _ Truly. Prauf has been working here for fifteen years.

**_The Jedi have betrayed us- if you see someone who appears to be a part of the Jedi Order, you know someone who is affiliated with the Order, or you know someone hiding a Jedi, tell your leaders, the Empire, immediately._ **

As the speaker crackled out, hushed whispers carried throughout the train carts.

_ So that's what's happened. _ Prauf thought to himself. He always liked the Jedi and what they stood for, but politics is politics, he believed. There's a new group trying to take over the galaxy? They've been doing that for millennia, it's just the way things work around here. It's the way things worked on Bracca.

His coworkers seemed to think so too, as they had resumed their past silence. It was news, but it wasn't world shattering. 

It was still in the back of Praufs head once he saw the young padawan, though.

He had been walking to his home in silence- if you don't count the bitter winds that day -when he saw a kid stumble out of the tall grass on the side of the road, wide eyed. His hair was a mess, part of it seemed a tad bit longer than the rest, like it was cut off. Tear tracks cut through his dirt and soot covered body. Bruises dotted his limbs, and there were cuts on his lip, eyebrow, and the bridge of his nose. He  _ definitely  _ looked like he had a rough day.

"Uh. Hey, kiddo." Prauf waved hesitantly.

He looked frightened by this, and turned sharply, limping away from him.

"Hey! Hey, I'm not here to hurt you kid!" He called after him.

The redhead slowed down, taking quick, heavy breaths, and turned towards Prauf.

"Yeah, okay?" Prauf said, more calmly. "At least let me patch you up. Get you some hot food in your belly, huh? We'll get you home in no time."

_ Crap. That sounds like I want to kidnap him. _

The kid stopped shuffling away from the Abednedo, and instead took a hesitant step forward.

"Yeah, okay, okay." Prauf nodded encouragingly. "Listen, my house is right around the corner- make you as good as new. Okay?"

He nodded hesitantly, and the pair turned and walked down the road.

"So what's your name, anyways?"

Silence.

" _ Well _ , uh. My names Prauf. Do you know where your family is?"

The kid spoke not a word.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Prauf asked the small redhead.

_ Finally _ , a response, albeit was only a harsh shake of the head.

"Okay, okay. We'll figure it out bud. Okay?"

Prauf opened up the front door to his house, and beckoned the kid in. His thoughts of steak were out the window when he finally noticed how pale the kid was.

"Whoa, okay buddy. Let's get you settled in, huh? Let me get some stew on the pot and I'll get you patched up, alright?"

Receiving no response, Prauf hurriedly cut up the previously thought of steak and set it on his stove, and poured in some broth. Then, he went into a

back room and collected some bandages, cleaning alcohol, and ointment. He went back into the kitchen and saw the kid sitting down at the table.

"Hey," Prauf said softly, quietly sliding next to him. "Is it, uh, is it okay if I clean you up?" He shyly held up the cleaning pads to show the kid.

He nodded. Once Prauf started applying the cleaning alcohol to the cuts and scrapes, the kid flinched at the sting, but settled back down.

"My name is Cal." He whispered.

* * *

"You okay Prauf?" Cal shouted at his friend, running towards to help him out from underneath the metal beam.

"Yeah I’m alright! Just pinned down."

The driving pad spun in circles as Cal gained its control, tugging it to level ground. Through all the dizzy twirls, Praufs mind was spinning as well.  _ I  _ knew  _ there was something up with him when we first met.  _ He thought.  _ That day was a little too different from the rest.  _ And  _ he’s always been pretty secretive about things, including the lightsaber hilt tattoo he thinks I haven’t seen yet. _

Cal hurried over to him and lifted up the beam, so that Prauf may walk free. “Prauf, you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Prauf grunted.  _ Better act like I don’t know anything. Don’t want him to worry.  _ “Hey, what was that back there?” 

The same silence he was given five years before ensued.  _ Might as well go along with it. _

“That was the force, wasn’t i-”

“Just forget what you saw, okay?” Cal said curtly. “Please, trust me.”

“No but I’ve seen them, I’ve seen the stories, I’ve heard it. There’s-”

“Prauf,” He warned.

Prauf felt fear as he suddenly realized what people would pay to harm his friend.

“There’s  _ bounties  _ on people like you!” He said frantically.

“I know!” Cal yelled, putting his hands on Praufs face, as if to steady him. “I know.”

They both knew how dangerous this game could be. How many times they’ve heard stories of it being played from the news that would be spread through their coworkers.

“Yeah. Yeah okay, let's be careful.” Prauf said.

* * *

Cal was keeping quiet on the train, averting eye contact with everyone around him. It made Prauf worried, but mainly he was worried about his friends safety. 

“You holding up okay?” He asked, keeping his voice down.

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah.” He let out a light sigh, trying to release his stress. “Listen, uh…”

Cal looked tensely around them, already sensing the conversation topic.  _ How long has this kid been trying to survive?  _

“You and I, we’ve been through some hard times together. I mean, after the Empire pretty much took all of our money, and I had to move into an apartment that was too small for the two of us.”

“Keep your voice down about that Prauf, you don’t know who will be listening. You might not be able to get any credits at all if someone high up heard that kind of talk.” Cal whispered worriedly, looking side to side.

“My point is, is that I miss sharing the same home as you- but I think you need to get out of here as soon as you can. You need to stay safe and I can’t get in the way of that. You’re young, and you have so much more to live for.” 

Cal shook his head. “Yeah, I don’t think you’ll see me for awhile Prauf.”

Prauf nodded, understanding. “What will you do?”

“I think I’m just going to go back to my place, grab my bag. Tabbers owes me a favor.”

“Yeah, okay. Get some rest bud.”

A half hour passed, the train moving through the barren plains of Bracca until it halted to a sudden, spontaneous stop.  _ This  _ is what made Prauf the most anxious, but he chose to hide his emotions. Cal jerked awake beside him.

“It’s okay.” He reassured him as stormtroopers filed onto their cart. “I’m sure it’s just another contraband inspection.”

Actually, after walking outside in the rain and seeing a different kind of trooper, Prauf  _ knew  _ this time was different. Now, his immediate goal is to make sure Cal comes out alive. Praufs heart slammed against his chest, and he could barely pay attention to what the woman in black was saying- all except for the words  _ Jedi Order. _

“Turn yourself in, or everyone present shall face summary execution.” The woman said hauntingly.

Everyone around him grew tense with their fright- because who wouldn’t - but Prauf took this as a chance.  _ I have to protect Cal.  _

“I- I think it’s time someone came forward.” Prauf stuttered out, stepping forward boldly.

Cal reached out and gripped onto his arm, pleading with a silent look. This was  _ definitely  _ going to be hard. 

_ Stop looking at me like that and let go of my arm, kid!  _ He tried to tell him through his eyes.  _ Do you  _ want  _ to be caught? You’re making it obvious! _

Prauf walked slowly away from Cal, drawing out his words. “I, uh. I’ve been working on this heap for a long time.” A look towards Cal. An  _ I’m so sorry. I love you so much.  _ Kind of look. He turned towards the others, making his voice louder so that all may hear. “Way before the war.”

He took a heavy breath, knowing this might as well be the last time he sees the ugly, Bracca landscape. “We refit and rebuilt ships. Best in the galaxy.” He turned towards the woman. “ _ Then  _ came the Empire. The engineers, became scrappers.” He said, disgusted.

“And the workers? They just started getting worked.” He told everyone. 

“Prauf. . .” Cal whispered, pleading.

Prauf looked at the kid he had learned to love and care for after all these years, cleaning his cuts and scrapes, making sure he was well fed and taken care of, because once the Empire came, the scrappers had become cruel, and they did not accept the fact that a runaway kid had come to work with them. They thought he was stealing what little of a job they had. Prauf looked- for the last time- he looked fondly at the kid he knew was hurting inside no matter how much of a brave face he put on, no matter how many times he said that he had a good nights sleep. 

Prauf blinked his tears away, and turned towards the others. “But we all know the truth. We’re just. . . too afraid to say it.” 

He looked for the last time at each of the cuts he had seen Cal with on that fateful day, scars that would never heal on his face. He said a final goodbye to his friend.

Standing by the woman in black, he said his final words with a heavy breath. “To the Empire, we’re just expendable.”


End file.
